garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Long Lost Lyman Part 1
Long Lost Lyman Part 1 is an episode from the third season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis After watching a documentary about a cryptid named "The Zabadu", Jon and Odie recall about an old friend who went to photograph the creature and disappeared mysteriously. Plot Garfield watches “Eddie Gourmand’s World of Food” on TV. Eddie talks about everything that goes in lasagna. Odie comes in begging Garfield to throw the stick so Odie can fetch it. Garfield repeatedly tells him that he would do that, then gets mad when he misses a part on ricotta cheese. Then the phone rings. Garfield gets Jon, who is in his room, to answer the phone. Jon answers it, and hears Liz on the line. Liz informs him of a Dr. Whipple show, which currently involves a creature known as the Zabadu. Jon, aware of the creature, decides to watch it. Going downstairs, Jon ends up fighting with Garfield over the remote. The fight ends when Jon tells Garfield that Drusilla and Minerva are coming to visit. The fat cat panics and hides under Jon’s bed. Jon watches Doc Whipple talking about the Zabadu, who supposedly lives in Franistan, Australia. Doc Whipple interviews Terry and Nora of Brunswick, Ohio, who say the Zabadu is ten feet tall, furry, and looked like a guy who took a woman to a high school prom. Doc Whipple announces who will go to Franistan- Dirk Dinkum, the most famous adventurer in Australia, who has never failed a mission. Doc Whipple tells everyone that a French man got some footage of the Zabadu, which they will see after a lengthy commercial break. Meanwhile, Drusilla and Minerva arrive at the house. When they ask where Garfield is, Jon, still watching the show, tells them that he is hiding under the bed. Garfield manages to escape by pretending to be a statue on a bird bath. Unfortunately, Odie isn't so lucky in avoiding a dress-up by the twins. Jon tells them that he was interested in the Zabadu due to an event from long ago. He provides almond cookies to them as he tells his story. He had a friend named Lyman, who was his roommate in high school and college, as well as the original owner of Odie. One day Lyman arrived at Jon's home, where he was welcomed in and got to introduce Odie. Garfield used to hate Odie but then got along with him. Lyman always loved animals. He took pictures and Jon would draw them. Lyman got a job as a photographer, but he had to go to Franistan to try to photograph the Zabadu. He left Odie in Jon’s care while he was gone, and that was the last time anyone ever saw him. Odie’s past has now come back to haunt him. Jon and the others go back to the TV and see the footage. Drusilla and Minerva point out that the Zabadu is wearing a hat, very similar to the one Jon gave Lyman before he left. Jon now thinks that Lyman may be a prisoner of the Zabadu. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Odie *Drusilla and Minerva Major Characters *Lyman *Dirk Dinkum Minor Characters *Dr. Whipple *Eddie Gourmand *Liz Wilson *Squeak Trivia *This episode marks the return of Lyman, who has been absent from the franchise since 1983. It is also the first time he has appeared in an animated feature. *The flashback of Jon and Lyman adapts the first two comic strips with Lyman and Odie's debut (with some changes): **'Jon': Lyman. **'Lyman': Jon. I’m cold. I’m hungry. I’m weak. Take me in. **'Jon': Sure, Lyman. You know my home is your home. **'Garfield': And my sandbox is off limits. **'Jon': Is that the only suitcase you have? **'Lyman': Well, not exactly. And this is my friend Odie. Clip Category:The Garfield Show Season 3 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes